


killed the cat

by 1helluvabutler



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, enemies to ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1helluvabutler/pseuds/1helluvabutler
Summary: Diggle's thirsty for knowledge (and something else).





	killed the cat

**Author's Note:**

> i finally started the arrow series and there is very a disappointing lack of diggle/lawton on this website, hence...
> 
> idk this is absolutely not my usual writing style

Diggle needed to know.

 

He needed to know.

 

Didn’t know why, but something about the man had Diggle wanting to ask, curious for things he shouldn’t be asking about. Things he was better off not knowing. Things, it felt like sometimes, he didn’t deserve to know.

 

But still he _needed_ to know. He could live with the consequences.

 

It’s what Diggle told himself when he asked Lawton about his brother as they stood in the middle of the rain-soaked road, feeling dread and confusion coil tighter in his gut with each word Lawton spilled out of his mouth, opting to join the usual pit of hatred Diggle had gotten used to feeling. And when Lawton finally turned to leave, staggering steps echoing on the wet pavement, the pinprick of regret in Diggle’s chest blossomed sharper than he cared to admit as he watched him go.

 

New things, he found out, weren’t always what he expected them to be, no matter how much prepared he thought he was.

 

Oh, well.

 

It took time for new knowledge to sink in, but eventually, it did.

 

He got used to the idea of not hating Floyd Lawton with every fiber of his being whenever he thought about him. Got used to thinking about him, period.

 

Too much curiosity slowly leaked into his ideas, too much churning away inside his head to feel like he should have when he watched Lawton step out of his cell.

 

Now, Diggle really needed to know.

 

It gnawed on him for the entire mission, whispering its suggestions whenever Lawton’s cocky voice rasped low over the comms, whenever he watched the man pretending to down another champagne flute provided so graciously by their host, whenever Lyla left his side to seduce information out of other guests, and especially loud grew the need when he followed Lawton into the room downstairs, feeling bullets spin past his face into the oncoming guards.

 

Just once, Diggle told himself as he looked at Lawton, illuminated by the green tanks behind him. Just this once, and he would know. He could live with the consequences.

 

Lawton stared at him silently for so long, Diggle didn’t know what to think when he lowered his gun and closed in on the mercenary, feeling the soft tickle of gelled-down hair brush against his hands as he wrapped them around Lawton’s neck.

 

Still, Lawton kissed him back.

 

And somehow, Diggle knew even less than before.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is time-to-change-away


End file.
